legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S8 P4/Transcript
(Alex and Miles are seen in their room looking over a holo map) Miles: And you're certain the hideout is in here? Alex: I'm sure of it. Right inside that forest is their compound. Miles: *zooms in on the forest* This one? Alex: Yeah. Miles: Alex, you know going in like this wouldn't be pretty. There's a lot at stake right now. Alex: I know Miles. But right now is the best chance than ever to stop those guys for good. Miles: You sure? Alex: Positive. Miles: *sigh* Well....We should probably go tell the others then. Alex: Right. (The two get up and go out to the living room) Alex: Hey guys, we figured it out! Miles: We know where Kira's- (The two find the room to be completely empty) Miles: Guys? (No response) Alex: Hello, anyone home? Miles: Helloooo? (The two look around to find the house completely empty) Alex: Huh. Where'd they all go? Miles: I don't know. I didn't hear anyone leave. Alex: Strange. Well, let's just go and keep looking at the map. We need to figure out our plan of attack. Miles: Right. (The two then start heading back to the room before they notice something) Alex: Wait.... Miles: You see that too? (The two notices a door cracked open as a portal is seen inside the room) Miles: Is that....a portal? Alex: Yeah. But to where? Miles: I think I have a pretty good idea. Alex: *Sighs* Okay what's going on now? (Meanwhile on Remnant, several of the Defenders are gathered together speaking with the friends they made) Jack: So, do you all get the basic idea? Scott: Are you down for what's gonna happen? Yang: Wait you want to do what now? Erin: We wanna fight you guys. Tom: Yeah! Weiss: Why do you want to fight us? Erin: Partly we want to see wht you guys are truly capable of. Jack: Yeah, who knows when we're gonna have to ask for your help in a crisis? We need to know if you're up to the task. Scott: Not to mention how you know little to nothing about our powers as well. Zulu: So what do you say? You interested? Yang Sounds like fun. Nora: Oh I'm hyped for this! Jaune: I'm... Not much of a fighter but I guess I'll do it Jack: Then let's get ready for it then. You guys are in for a fight you'll never forget! Omega: Yeah! (The group all stands up) Yang: You know what you're getting into right? Scott: I'm getting into a chance to prove myself is what it is! Foxtrot: Now THIS is gonna be a learning experience! Izuku: Alright! Jack: But just remember guys, no holding back. Ruby: *Pulls out her scythe* Hey Uncle Qrow! Wanna join us? Qrow: Nah. You kids have fun. Zulu: All right, we need to see the full potential if we're gonna be making you an ally. Yang: Oh don't worry, you'll see full potential. Erin: I hope we do. Now let's split up guys! (The groups all separate) Nora: I'm going for the robot! *chases after Tom* Ren: *Sighs* I better follow her. Jack: Hey Katsuki! You wanna join me? Bakugo: If you promise not to have a heart attack this time! Jack: Oh I won't! Let's go! Yang: Well. Looks like I get two at once. Bring it. Ruby: Hmm.... *Looks at the Defenders* Who should I fight? (Ruby sees Izuku) Ruby: Oh he looks like a good choice! Izuku: Huh? Ruby: Hey you! You wanna fight? Izuku: Yeah! Are we going one on one? Ruby: Yeah! Just you and me! Izuku: All right if that's what you want. But I won't hold back! Ruby: Good! Me either! (Weiss is seen with Scott and Erin) Weiss: So you two huh? Scott: Seems like it. Erin: You ready for this? Weiss: More than ever. Scott: This should be fun then. Erin: Just be careful Scott. We don't know what she's capable of. Scott: Oh I know. That's what makes it fun. Weiss: Well. *Pulls out sword* Let's see how fun you think this is facing off against the Schnee Family name. Erin: Schnee? Must be important. Weiss: Indeed. Now. Shall we? Scott: Let's go! (Erin and Scott charge forward toward Weiss) Jirosoyu: *voice* Scott should I engage? Scott: *in his head* Not yet. I'll try and attack by myself for now. I'll call you when I'm ready! Jirosoyu: *voice* Right. (Erin swings an ice sword at Weiss who blocks then gracefully dodges. Weiss then begins to releases of precension strikes which Erin starts to block) Erin: Not bad for a girl in a dress! Weiss: Its a combat skirt! Erin: Whatever! Scott: Let's see if you can dodge this! (Scott runs forward on all fours and pounces toward Weiss) Scott: You're not gonna get away from me! (Weiss sees this and back flips out of the way. She spins a canister on her sword which lands on a red color. Suddenly fire starts to come from Weiss' sword) Scott: Oh shit! Erin: Scott! (Erin slams on the floor creating an ice wall in front of Scott shielding him from the fire) Scott: The hell?! I wasn't told there'd be a wizard here! Erin: Yeah! Scott: Yo, can you do any other magic tricks like that? Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat or something like that? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts